


Recruiting

by OriksPix



Series: White Heat and Salt Water [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriksPix/pseuds/OriksPix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anon meme prompt. Set after the season 2 finale, Billy seeks out Vane to join his crew. Vane makes it clear that he wants Billy in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon meme prompt, and I can now add Billy/Vane to my collection of Black Sails ships (this canon has me multishipping like whoa). And then after writing this prompt, which was nice to do after a looong fic-writing hiatus, I figured I could write more of them in the future. Edited a bit of the wording from its first draft.

Charles Vane and his associates had settled down nicely in Hornigold’s old haunt, even going so far as to remove the rubble from the interior courtyard. They had yet to rebuild the worst of the damage from the Man O’ War’s attack but other than the crumbling wall, it remained a grey and solid slab of a building that stuck out against the bright Nassau sky.

It was on the fort’s battlements that Billy found him, leaning against the wall with his eyes fixed on the calm sea. He did not turn, even when the sound of boots crunching on the gritty stone grew closer. Billy stopped right behind him, and waited. One heartbeat of a moment, then another. And another. Still, Vane kept staring off at the empty sea. Right. Well then. Billy would have to speak first. He opened his mouth with a silent inhale, and—

“You want something?” Vane’s gravelly voice cut in between them.

Bastard.

He turned to look at Billy, arms crossed against his chest. “What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were Jack, come to pester me about something else. Or maybe Anne. Or even both of them together.”

“Or Max?” Billy added.

Vane’s arms tightened their hold. “Why do you say that?”

Billy approached, taking up Vane's post as watchman as he rested his hands against the battlements. “I’ve seen her head over to the fort a few times,” he said nonchalantly, “Got some sort of business deal with her?”

“You’re not going to ask me what it is, are you?”

“No. But I am going to ask to join your crew.”

Vane’s brow furrowed. “Are you fucking serious?” he asked after a moment’s silence.

When Billy gave him a small nod, he chuckled. “I asked you before and you refused. Aren’t you having fun raiding with the most feared pirate on the high seas? I hear Flint’s been going in harder than ever before.”

“Exactly. He’s getting reckless,” Billy said quietly. He gripped the battlements, hands trembling in a striking contrast to the steadiness of his voice. Vane eyed his whitening fingers with interest. 

“Ever since he lost the Barlow woman, he’s become what I’ve always feared he would. If he wants to continue on this path until he drowns, I refuse to be taken down with him.”

He turned to look at Vane, squaring his shoulders back. “I’m taking you up on your offer."

“Is that so?” Vane inched closer until they were nearly nose to nose. “What makes you think I want you now?”

Billy’s face remained impassive even as a tingle ran up his spine. Vane’s eyes were impossibly bright, he noticed. And having them so close, so close that he could not focus on anything else, made his own eyes ache. It took him a few seconds to regain the use of his voice.

“I know you lost a fair number of men in Charles Town,” he said with more confidence than he felt at the moment. Why didn’t he just take a step back? He could pull away, cast his eyes anywhere but on Vane’s face. He did neither.

Vane’s lips curled upwards. “Hmm… My men are all ugly fucks. You could brighten the place up, swaggering about on deck without your shirt on like I’ve seen you do on the beach. Your competence wasn’t the only reason I wanted you in my crew.”

Vane gave him an appreciative once-over, then leaned forward until their noses touched. He breathed into Billy’s mouth and oh God, Billy inhaled it like it was his only source of air.

“What makes you think I would do that for you?” he asked shakily.

Vane grinned. “If I am to be your captain, you must do as I say. So… will you do it?”

Billy closed his eyes, the only reprieve he could get from Vane’s burning stare. The bastard would show him no mercy however, when he felt chapped lips brush feather-light against his own. Billy hissed as if he had been burned.

“Well?”

Two minutes. Two minutes in his company, and Billy felt more vulnerable than he had in years. Vulnerable and so very, very hard. This had been a mistake. He could not sail with this crew if he were to be taunted so. But then Vane ran his tongue across his lower lip and Billy found himself saying “yes” before he could think any further.

“Yes, what?” Vane murmured.

“Yes, captain.”

Vane chuckled, low and rumbling, the vibrations coursing down Billy’s frame. “Excellent,” he said, then stepped back.

Billy’s eyes flew open the moment their shared body heat ebbed. He had his hands held out, ready to grasp onto Vane, but the other man was out of reach now, leaning one hip against the battlements and grinning like the overconfident fucker that he was. It made Billy furious. It made him baffled. And it made him want Vane even more.

“Welcome to the crew, Bones,” his new captain said, “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”


End file.
